Atarashī mirai shin seikatsu (新しい未来新生活)
by imafangirlsowhat1
Summary: Luego de la guerra nuestros personajes favoritos siguen con sus vidas y comienzan a formar sus propias familias. Todo parece normal hasta que extrañas cosas comienzan a suceder, nuevas amenazas aparecen y la siguiente generación debe enfrentarlos. NextGen fanfic NaruSaku SasuHina SuiKarin etc
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo mi nuevo fanfic espero que lo disfruten. Spoilers hasta el capitulo 661.  
>Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mio ya habria cambiado algunas cosas. Eso si, los OCs de esta historia si son mios.<br>Prologo  
>La 4° Guerra Shinobi habia finalizado. Madara Uchiha habia sido derrotado luego de que Sasuke le practicara el justsu que Hashirama le habia pasado, asi se dio por terminada la guerra infernal que parecia no tener fin. Sin embargo muchas vidas fueron perdidas, como las de Neji y Bee el cual no pudo sobrevivir la extraccion de su bijuu.<br>Naruto, mal herido fue llevado por Gaara con Sakura, quien cuido de el en todo el transcurso del viaje de vuelta a Konoha. Los bijuus fueron liberados con la promesa de mantener una relacion pacifica entre ellos y los humanos, ademas de tener una nueva vida en una isla cuya ubicacion ahora es desconocida para todo el mundo a excepcion de sus respectivos jinchurikis, con el proposito de que nadie se apodere de ellos y pretenda abusar de su poder.  
>De regreso a la aldea, que estaba siendo reconstruida, la relacion entre Naruto y Sakura comenzaba a florecer mas alla de la amistad. Sakura que habia estado segada por Sasuke por años, se dio cuenta que lo que sintio alguna vez por el fue un simple enamoramiento de niña que ella creyo amor verdadero. Se dio cuenta que naruto siempre habia estado para ella y que realmente siempre la amo, que detras de todos sus sonrojos y preocupacion por el ella tambien lo amaba, solo que no queria reconocerlo. Al tener a Sasuke de vuelta en la aldea logro entender mejor lo que sentia por el y tuvo la clousura que ella habia necesitado por tanto tiempo.<br>Luego de unos meses Naruto se recupera por completo y a partir de esto empieza a tener un noviazgo con Sakura, pero antes de eso el hablo con Hinata y finalmente le contesto su confesion, diciendole que la queria mucho pero como amiga y que lo que sentia por Sakura era muy fuerte. Hinata respondio a esto diciendo que ella tambien se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas luego de la guerra, y que lo que ella sentia por el era amor pero no de la forma que ella habia creido todo este tiempo, cuando en realidad era una gran admiracion hacia sus fuerzas de vivir, a nunca rendirse y a proteger a los que ama.

Luego de la guerra Sasuke fue perdonado por todos los delitos que realizo, con la condicion de que fuera acompañado por un jounin durante los siguientes meses. Los Roohie 9 fueron ascendidos a jounin. Tsunade decidio que Hinata seria la adecuada para vigilar a Uchiha, por su actitud tranquila, atenta, fuerte y persistente ademas de que ella no se dejaria llevar por la apariencia de Sasuke y su personalidad intimidante.  
>Pasaron los meses, al principio a Hinata le costo completar la mision ya que debia estar con el literalmente en cada momento y a Sasuke no le gustaba tanto su compania, pero con el tiempo el se acostumbro a su presencia y pasaron de completos desconocidos a amigos, y sin darse cuenta a mas que eso.<br>Para cuando la mision de Hinata habia terminado, nuevos sentimientes habian florecido entre ellos y luego de esta ellos se siguieron viendo pero no por obligacion sino por necesidad. Sasuke penso que el nunca seria capaz amar a alguien de verdad pero lo que sentia por Hinata no era como lo que sintio alguna vez hacia su familia y que sentia por su hermano, era igual de fuerte pero de alguna manera diferente. Y Hinata habia entendido lo que realmente era amor y ser amada. Su relacion era extraña e inesperada pero ellos se entendian y eran felices. Eso era lo importante.

Dos años despues Tsunade le cedio su puesto a Naruto quien alegremente acepto, Sasuke se hizo cargo de la parte que concernaba la justicia y Shikamaru se convirtio en su mejor concejero.  
>Al año siguiente Naruto y Sakura contrayeron matrimonio, fue una gran boda, moderna y algo extravagante. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que poco despues de su casamiento, Sakura quedara embarazada. Sasuke y Hinata se casaron un año despues, pero su boda fue mucho mas discreta, una tipica boda japonesa, con todo lo que esta trae. Y asi fue con cada una de las personas de su generacion: Shikamaru con Temari, Choji con una chica de su clan; Ino con kiba (otra relacion inesperada), Shino con una chica de su clan, Lee con Tenten, Gaara con Matsuri y asi...<br>Lamentablemente esa burbuja de felicidad que se habia formado, no duro mucho para Sasuke y Hinata, ya que un tiempo despues de su boda, ella desaparecio repentinamente...


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa! Muchas gracias a Nana-chan, Zamy a todos los que leyeron y comentaron! ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo... espero que lo disfruten .

Declaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los OCs, esos si son mios.

HARUTO HE DICHO QUE TE LEVANTES! - Se escuho el grirto de una mujer desde la planta baja. En eso un niño de unos 13 años comenzaba a abrir sos ojos lentamente y pasaba su mano por su cabello.

DIJE QUE YA BAJABA MAMA!- Respondió el, mientras se colocaba una remera blanca de un costado, y negra del otro, un pantalón beige por sobre las rodillas, y se acomodaba su protector de Konoha en la frente. El niño se llamaba Haruto Uzumaki, hijo de los famosos héroes de guerra Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Su pelo era color oro como el de su padre solo que un poco mas lacio, y sus ojos eran verde jade como los de su madre. Era un niño muy hiperactivio y le encantaba causar problemas, lo que si lo diferenciaba de su progenitor era el hecho de que odiaba el ramen con toda su alma, no podia ni siquiera olerlo sin querer vomitar. Mientras Haruto bajaba las escaleras, se topo con la segunda cosa a lo que mas le temia despues de su madre enojada, su he-

MUÉVETE IDIOTA O QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA CARA!- Si, su queridisima hermana gemela Aoi Uzumaki, ella era con lo que menos te querrías encontrar en la mañana, ya que levantarse temprano la ponía de un humor de perros. Hola Aoi buenos días, si, si ya me muevo, pero por favor no me pegues...- dijo Haruto con cara miedo. Aoi era una niña realmente linda solo que tenia un carácter algo agresivo. Su pelo era rosado como el de su madre solo que era algo mas puntiagudo y lo llevaba en dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza. Tenia los ojos azules, como lo de su padre y irradiaban la misma energía que este. En comparación con el resto de las chicas que Haruto conocía su hermana era bastante alta lo cual no ayudaba a su "algo" grande ego.

-Buenos días mama, papa ya se fue a trabajar?- Dijo Haruto saludando a su madre, y finalmente se sentó en la mesa a tomar su desayuno, cogió la cuchara para comer sus cereales y-

Sisi, se fue hace rato... emm, Haruto, no tenias que estar en el campo de entrenamiento hoy a las 8:30 para la misión?- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de servirle ramen a Aoi, quien era una gran fanática de este. Haruto miro el reloj, 8:45 am, luego de esto, no quedo nada mas que humo en el lugar del niño.

-Nunca va a aprender, o si mama?- dijo Aoi con una mueca de poca sorpresa en su rostro

-No creo, después de todo es igual a su padre, jaja- Respondio Sakura y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Haruto iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha, no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años, solo alguno que otro edificio nuevo y algunas casas. Entonces paso por al lado de la casa de su tio Sasuke y no pudo evitar recordar ese fatídico día hace dos años...

_ Comienzo de Flash Back:_

_ Era el 27 de agosto y Haruto acababa de volver de su misión con sus compañeros, ya habían entregado el informe a su padre y decidió que seria bueno ir en busca de su tio Sasuke y así poder pedirle que le enseñe a usar el raikiri, ademas de que tenia curiosidad de que podría estar haciendo en esos días. _

_Desde que Haruto tenia conciencia, su tio Sasuke siempre se tomaba dos semanas (ademas de sus vacaciones) de su puesto de capitán ambu en la misma fecha, siempre las dos ultimas semanas de agosto. Cuando que quería preguntar porque Sasuke desaparecía en esa fecha sus padres le decían que era algo muy personal o que el era muy chico para saberlo, así que ese día decidió que lo averiguaría por si mismo, y fue así que después de la misión, decidió ir a visitarlo y por fin sacarle el suspenso a la situación._

_ Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta, comenzó a tocar, sin embargo nadie respondió, es mas la puerta se abrió sola como si hubiera estado abierta, asi que sin mas pensar, Haruto entro a la casa. Al entrar se encontró con una habitación totalmente desordenada, habían botellas de sake, ropa, comida, y otras cosas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y sus cortinas también, había un olor extraño que inundaba la casa._

_ A Haruto esto le pareció extraño ya que había entrado antes y Sasuke siempre mantenía su hogar en orden, asi que se puso a investigar. Cuando entro a la sala ademas del desorden encontró una foto que nunca había visto. Esta mostraba a una mujer y a pesar de no saber demasiado de mujeres, Haruto podía decir seguro que esa mujer era la mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida hasta el momento. Tenia la piel blanca como la porcelana, y sus rasgos eran finos, pelo largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura y de un color negro azulado. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos.. no tenia palabras, eran grandes y blancos sin embargo se podía ver un toque de lila en ellos, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que no tuvieran pupilas, eso solo podía significar una coas... ella era una Hyuga._

_ ¿Que hacia su tio Sasuke con una foto de una mujer en su casa? y mas, ¿con la foto de una chica Hyuga? Siempre había creído que el era un solteron ya que nunca lo había visto con alguien en una relación... _

_Estocen Haruto un ruido y de repente se encontró entre el brazo de alguien y la pared. Ese alguien era Sasuke que sin advertencia alguna lo había empujado contra esta. _

_-QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Haruto estaba en shock, nunca había visto a Sasuke así, tenia ojeras y marcas de llanto ademas de un terrible aliento a sake._

_ -HE DICHO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Entonces el tomo un kunai y lo apoyo en la mejilla de Haruto la cual habia empezado a sangrar un poco. T-t-tio S-s-sasuke q-que haces p-porfavor sueltame! S-solo v-v-vine a pedirte que m-me enseññaras a-a usar e-el r-r-raikiri...-dijo Haruto como pudo._

_ Entonces de la nada Naruto entro por la puerta y empujo a Sasuke lejos de Haruto._

_ -QUE HACES SASUKE-TEME?! ESTA BIEN QUE ESTES MAL, PERO NO DEBES LLEGAR A ESTOS EXTREMOS!- Entonces Sasuke se levanto lentamente, tomo una botella de sake que había en el suelo y volbio a su cuarto dando un portazo al entrar._

_ Naruto tomo a Haruto del brazo, lo saco afuera de la casa, y lo miro con seriedad mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su hogar. -Suerte que tu hermana me dijo que te había visto venir hacia aquí.. Haruto te dije que no visitaras a Sasuke en estas fechas... Bueno, supongo que el error fue mio, debí haberte contado antes sobre esto... Solo crei que seria mejor que no lo supieras..- _

_-No papa fue mi culpa... debi haberte hecho caso, no me dirias que no venga si no fuera por una razón..- dijo Haruto triste__._

_ -Bueno hijo dejemos de echarnos la culpa y escucha que tengo algo que contarte..-comenzó Naruto- veras, hace mucho mucho tiempo antes de que nacieras, cuando yo era niño, había una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga. Era muy tímida, pero tenia un corazón muy grande y una fuerza de voluntad impresionante, paso mucho tiempo hasta que me hice realmente amigo de ella...Sabes, si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría aquí, ella me salvo en la pelea de Pain, recuerdas que te conté? Bueno si no fuera por ella estaría ahora muerto, también me salvo en la 4°guerra shinobi ella iba a morir por mi pero su primo nos salvo a ambos.. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que ella era una persona muy buena e importante. Luego de la guerra Hinata y tu tio Sasuke tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y empezaron una relación tiempo después.. Hinata era en cierta forma la única que podía entender a tu tio y realmente hacerlo feliz...Hasta se casaron! Su boda fue hermosa.. Sin embargo meses después, ella desapareció... La buscamos sin descanso y aun así no encontramos ni un rastro de ella ni de donde podría estar, habíamos descartado el hecho de que ella escapara debido a que no tenia motivos, ademas, en el ultimo lugar que se la había visto se encontraron muestras de forcejeo.. Unos 7 meses luego de su desaparición un ambu que estaba de patrulla en el bosque, encontró su cuerpo sin vida reposando cerca de un árbol... A primera vista se podía ver que había muerto en pelea debido a los rasguños, la sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo y una gran herida en su abdomen, al revisar su cuerpo un poco mas vimos que había sido mantenida cautiva por todo ese tiempo y concluimos en que al querer escapar terminaron asesinándola... Venganza? Odio? Locura? No había realmente motivos para su asesinato sus ojos no habían sido removidos asi que descartamos la idea de que haya sido por el byakugan... Culpable? Nunca lo encontramos... _

_- Por eso es que el tio Sasuke esta tan triste?- pregunto Haruto, quien todavia no lograba digerir lo que se le había contado.. Ahora lo entedia todo, la actitud de su tio..El debio haber sufrido tanto._

_ -Para Sasuke, esto lo destrozo completamente... En un principio destruía todo lo que tenia en frente y luego entro en un estado depresivo en el cual no salia de su casa y lo único que hacia beber.. Hasta hubo un momento en el cual intento quitarse la vida, pero llegamos a tempo y logramos hacerlo entrar en razón.. Si te soy sincero, no se como lo hicimos ya que si lo piensas, el no tenia realmente una razón para seguir existiendo, sin embargo el encontró una.. cual es? Ni yo lo se.. -Dijo Naruto pensando para sus adentros. Las fechas en que Hinata desapareció y fue encontrada coinciden en las ultimas dos semanas de agosto y es por eso que le doy estas dos semanas libres... Para que de alguna manera pueda soltar el dolor que acumula en todo el año... Es por eso que no es conveniente que lo vengas a visitar en estos momentos- comento Naruto mirando hacia el cielo._

_ Fin de Flas Back_

"Siempre voy a admirar a mi tio Sasuke, despues de perderlo todo, a su familia, su hermano, el amor de su vida, es como un muerto en vida.. Sin embargo sigue viviendo... No se si yo lo lograria en su situacion" pensaba Haruto mientras se acercaba a los capos de entrenamiento y divisaba a su equipo.

- Haruto baka, tarde como siempre- Comento una niña de cabellos castaños claros que convinaban con sus ojos de mismo color. Llevaba el pelo en dos colitas bajas que le llegaban un poco mas debajo del hombro. Tenia puesto unos pantalones pescadores azules oscuros y una chaqueta musculosa color amarillo palido y debajo de esta una remera tres cuartos blanca. Su protector lo tenia puesto alrededor de la cadera y en lo pies tena puestas las características sandalias azules que llevaban los gennins. Su nombre era Makira Mikudo tenia la misma edad que Haruto y tenia una estatura normal, con respecto al carácter, ella era amigable y simpática pero un poco impulsiva. Ella no venia de ningún clan ninja en especial, por lo cual hasta el momento sus avilidades se concentraban en el manejo del chakra.

- Si jeje, lo siento Maki-chan, Wataru, Sai-sensei...- Dijo Haruto de forma apenada. - Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos se nos esta haciendo demaciado tarde, y a diferencia de ustedes yo si quiero completar la misión en tiempo y forma- Hablo Wataru de forma tranquila. Wataru Hozuki, el era el primer hijo de Karin Uzumaki y Suigetsu Hozuki, que luego de la guerra también fueron perdonados por sus crímenes y dejados en libertad. Wataru era alguien de actitud tranquila y paciente aunque era muy sarcástico cuando quería. Tenia el pelo blanco algo punteagudo y los ojos rojos, llevaba unos pantalones pescadores negros y unas sandalias azules , luego vendas cubrían lo poco que se poda ver de sus piernas. En la parte superior de su cuerpo vestía una musculosa blanca al cuerpo con una chaqueta abierta color rojo oscuro y por ultimo llevaba su protector atado al brazo derecho. Con respecto a sus avilidades, eran las mimas que la de su padre solo que no tan avanzadas y que también podía rastrear chakra.

- Bueno, entonces sera mejor que partamos- Dijo Sai encaminadose hacia la puerta principal de Konoha.

- El equipo 14 se va de misión! - Grito Haruto mientras seguía a su sensei.

**Por favor**** escríbanme una review! si tiene algo que les gustaría que pase o alguna duda me lo pueden comentar.. ;)**

**Ademas ahora se viene la mejor parte, todavía no les he presentado a uno de los personajes mas importantes del fanfic!**

**Saludos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola todos como estan gracias por las reviews! **  
><strong>tenshihinata : Gracias por la review, enrealidad pasaron alrededor de 13 años desde la muerte de hinata, estas yendo por buen camino. Pd: no te puedo decir mas ;)<strong>  
><strong>Declaimer: todos los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, eso si los OCs son mios.<strong>

"Amo salir de mision" dijo Haruto mientras el y su equipo caminaban por el bosque ya hacia varias horas que habian partido de Konoha. Su mision era simple: tomar el pergamino que el Hokage les habia dado y llevarlo hacia el Pais del Te, este pergamino no contenia nada demaciado importante ademas de algunos presupuestos y otros documentos. El viaje de ida y vuelta iba a tomar al rededor de una semana asique tendrian que acampar por unas cuantas noches, cosa que Makira odiaba.  
>" No entiendo como estas tan emocionado Haruto, recuerda que vamos a tener que acampar esta noche y la de los proximos dias."comento Makira molesta.<br>" Creo que eres a la unica que le molesta acampar entre nosotros Makira, ademas, eso es parte de ser un ninja, aunque si es por miedo a la oscuridad puedes dormir conmigo, sabes que soy toda una luz" Dijo Wataru mientras reia por sus adentros.  
>" Claro que no idiota, no me gusta acampor por los ruidos, los incectos,el frio y el hecho de que estemos en el medio de la nada sin mas que nuetras propias avilidades para protegernos" dijo Makira.<br>" Creo que estas subestimando un poco nuestras avilidades Makira-san, ademas, como su sensei, deveria protegerlos en el caso de un ataque en el cual ustedes no puedan defenderse por si mismos" dijo Sai.  
>" Como que DEVERIA sensei?..." comenzo a discutir Makira con Sai.<br>" Nee.. Haruto, no estas ancioso por los examenes chunin?" le pregunto Wataru a Haruto ignorando a Makira. Haruto habia estado hundido en sus pensamientos asique no respondio enseguida la respuesta. Tenia un extraño presentimiento, no es que los tuviera muy seguido, solo que esta vez tambien sentia una sensacion de como si los estuvieran siguiendo...  
>" Eh? Ahh si! Estoy super ancioso! No puedo creer que ya estemos a un poco mas de un mes para los examenes, estoy seguro de que los pasaremos sin ningun problema! Pero eso si, devemos entrenar duro ya que no solo pasaremos sino que vamos a ser los mejores!" dijo Haruto.<br>" jaja tan negativo como siempre Haruto jaja" comento sarcasticamente Wataru.  
>Mientras tanto una sombra negra se acercaba peligrosamente al grupo.<br>" He dicho que como nuestro sensei usted no deveria, sino que debe protegernos aunque le cueste su vida, obiamente que no creo que nosotros dejariamos que eso suceda porque al estudiar para ser ninja estudiamos como defendernos nosostros mismos y a los que nos rodean y que se debe de dar todo para cumplir la mision y-"  
>" CUIDADO" Sai empujo a Makira hacia un cosatdo salvandola de un kunai que se dirigia hacia ella. De la nada aparecio una persona, esta traia una especie de capa negra que cubria todo su cuerpo, una capucha del mismo color que escondia su cabeza excepto su rostro, el cual era cuvierto por una mascara estilo anbu.<br>Todos se pusieron en posicion de pelea mientras el sujeto se acercaba lentamente.  
>" Asique eras tu el que nos estaba siguiendo... dudo que lo que quieras sea algo que nosotros podamos brindarte, asique te recomiendo que te vallas a menos que quieras inciar una pelea." comento Sai mientras un pequeño raton hecho de tinta se le acercaba y desaparecia en una pequeña explocion de tinta. El encapuchado continuo en silencio y siguio acercandose.<br>" QUE QUIERES?!"grito Haruto que comenzaba a entrar en panico, habia luchado con criminales en otras misiones, nunca se habia sentido inseguro y siempre terminaban ganandoles, pero esta persona le causaba un sentimiento con el cual el no estaba muy familiarisado... El miedo. Wataru parecia tranquilo aunque se podia ver que esa tranquilidad lentamente desaparecia, y Makira era la que peor estaba, aun no sa habia levantado del suelo luego de que Sai la empujara y miraba al enemigo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos por el miedo. Habia algo en lo que todos coincidian, este ninja no era un ninja normal y debian ser cuidadosos.  
>El enmascarado seguia caminando hacia ellos y no les quedo otra mas que atacar antes de que este lo hiciera. Sai saco uno de sus pergaminos y dibujo una especie de mounstro que salto del papel y fue directemente a atacar al enemigo. Este lo destruyo con facilidad y siguio encaminadose a ellos, entonces Sai dibujo un tigre gigante el cual de un golpe empujo al sujeto hacia un arbol haciendo que este se parta por el impacto.<br>" Chicos, vallanse, yo me encargare de el." dijo Sai mirando a los tres gennin "No, no nos iremos, no dejaremos que pelees solo contra el" dijo Haruto.  
>" Mira Haruto, por ahora no parecera una gran amenaza, pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo sera y creo que ustedes tambien lo sienten" dijo Sai en un intento de convencer a sus alumnos " Asique valla-" Sai no pudo terminar ya que de la nada recivio un golpe en el estomago que lo mando volando unos metros hacia atrás. "SAI-SENSEI" gritaron al unisono en preocupacion mintras el enmascarado se acercaba nuevamente a Sai, el cual ya se habia puesto de pie y comenzaba a dibujar de nuevo un animal, pero este no logro salir del papel ya que cuando Sai miro al enemigo cayo al suelo de rodillas y quedo inmovil. Entonces el enemigo desaparecio y aparecio detras de Haruto Wataru y Makira, los cuales se giraron a ver al atacante, habia sido tan rapido, era como si se hubiera teletransportado.<br>" ALEJATE" dijo Wataru poniendose en defenciva , ya perdiendo la paciencia, si habia derrotado a su sensei asi de facil, que haria con ellos que eran unos simples gennin. El ninja enmascarado se les comenzo a acercar y cuando hizo contacto visual con Wataru, este callo al suelo de la misma forma que Sai. Era genjutsu, como no se le habia ocurrido antes, solo devia sacar a Sai y a Wataru de este y asi podrian seguir luchando, penso Haruto, sin embrago no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que cuando intento acercarse a su compañero el enemigo le dirigio una patada la cual Haruto bloqueo con su brazo e intento pegarle en la cara, cuando su puño toco la mascara esta se rompio y pudo apenas ver un poco del rostro de su atacante, hubiera podido verlo completamente si no fuera porque de repente se encontro tirado en el suelo, era muy extraño, en un momento estaba pegandole a alguien en la cara y al otro estaba tirado en el piso. Haruto miro a su alrededdor y descubrio a su sensei que se encontraba al lado de Makira quien yacia inconciente y su otro lado se encontraba Wataru, ambos lucian preocupados, asique se acerco para ver mejor la situacion.  
>" ¿Que sucedio, que le paso a Makira, donde esta el tipo de la mascara?" Pregunto Haruto<br>" No lo sabemos, cuando desperte ustedes dos estaban dentro de un genjutsu y ella estaba inconciente en el suelo, no habia rastros del atacante ni del pergamino que debiamos llevar al Pais del Te, asique los livere del genjutsu y comence a revisar a Makira, lo unico que puedo decir hasta ahora es que se encuentra estable pero debemos llevarla cuanto antes a la aldea" contesto Sai.  
>" Lo extraño es sensei, si tu tambien habias caido en un genjuntsu como es que te liveraste? ademas no muchas personas pueden generar el tipo de genjutsu al que fuimos sometidos, fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, es mas no creo que haya sido un simple genjutsu hay algo mas... en mi opinion hay algo muy raro, porque nos abria atacado? el pergamino no llevaba datos de extrema importancia que podria querer otra aldea ademas esta mision no devia ser de extrema dificultad, por ultimo no habia razon para lastimar a Makira de esta manera si al resto de nosotros nos hizo ningun tipo de daño grave..." dijo Wataru reflexionando sobre la situacion que comensaba a ser extraña.<br>"La verdad es que no tengo idea como es que desperte del genjutsu, sera mejor que nos vallamos, total ya no hay mision que cumplir sin el pergamino. Alli le contaremos al Hokage lo sucedido y quiza obtendremos respuestas sobre lo que paso." dijo Sai .  
>Luego de esto el equipo 14 partio hacia Konoha. Haruto estubo callado casi todo el viaje de vuelta, se sentia preocupadodo y triste por su amiga, confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo, avergonzado, impotente y devil ya que no habia podido ser un rival digno y perdio rapidamente, pero mas que nada la sensacion extraña que le dejo esa persona... su chacra le era familiar en cierta forma...<p>

De vuelta en Konoha, el equipo se dirigio al hospital para dejar alli a Makira y luego fueron a la torre del Hokage para entregarle el informe de su mision y de su prematura llegada a la aldea.  
>"Asique fueron atacados unas horas despues de salir de la aldea... Pudieron reconocer a la persona que lo hizo?" pregunto naruto serio.<br>" Si Hokage-sama, lamento mi incompetencia, si embargo no pudimos reconocer al ninja ya que llevaba una mascara y una tunica negra" Dijo Sai.  
>" No te disculpes Sai, si pudo contigo seguramente es extremadamente fuerte, tuvimos suerte de que no le sucediera nada grave a los niños... Mandare un equipo anbu a llevar nuevamente el pergamino." respondio naruto, y asi sigueron discutiendo sobre la mision.<br>Mientras tanto Haruto y Wataru se encontraban con Makira quien ya estaba despierta en una habitacion del hospital. Le comentaron sus dudas y le preguntaron que habia sucedido luego de que ellos calleran en el genjutsu.  
>" Bueno, cuando Haruto cayo al suelo intente atacar al enemigo si embargo este fue muy rapido, me tomo de las muñecas y me tiro al suelo luego todo se volbio oscuro..." dijo Makira avergonzada. En eso entro Sakura al lugar, llevaba una bata blanca y una hoja donde devian estar los resultados de los analisis, hacia media hora que ella habia revisado a Makira y ahora volbia con su diagnostico.<br>" Hola chicos.. Lamentablemente tengo malas noticias... Makira, tus puntos de chacra han sido sellados permanentemente, hemos intendado abrirlos pero no pudimos, la tecnica es unica y la unica persona que podria reabrirlos es la misma que los sello" dijo Sakura triste.  
>"Que quiere decir?" contesto Makira con lagrimas en los ojos.<br>" Quiero decir que ya no podras usar chacra, que ya nos podras seguir siendo una ninja" en aquel momento Makira rompio en llanto "chicos, mejor los dejo si nesecitan algo por favor no duden en avisarme" comento Sakura angustiada y los dejo a solas con sus compañeros.  
>" O dios mio.. no podre ser mas un ninja!... porque... porque? porque?! que he hecho para merecer esto!" Sollozaba Makira y sus compañeros no supieron hacer mas que abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla. Estubieron un largo tiempo asi, entre el llanto de ella y el cariño de Haruto y Wataru. Haruto no quizo ni siquiera pensar en que haria de el de estar un el lugar de su amiga, nunca podria entender su sufrimiento... ser ninja era una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida y de su escencia sin esto el nunca podria ser el mismo de nuevo. Un rato despues la familia de la niña llego al hospital, sin embargo, antes de que sus compañeros partieran Makira los paro.<br>" Chicos esperen, tengo algo que decirles " dijo ella que ahora se sentia mejor intentando ignorar lo que le habia pasado.  
>" Que sucede?" pregunto Haruto, mientras se daba vuelta y Wataru hacia lo mismo.<br>"Supongo que ya se han dado cuenta de lo que esto significa no?" comenzo Makira con una sonrisa triste "significa que ya no prodre estar con ustedes en el equipo" Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y los ojos de sus compañeros tambien comenzaron a sollozar "significa que no podremos estar juntos tanto tiempo como antes, y por ultimo significa que por mi culpa, por mi devilidad ustedes ya no podran realizar los examenes Chunnin, por eso para que ustedes puedan hacerlo deberan encontrar una nueva compañera. Quiero que sepan que yo no me voy a sentir triste o mal si encuentran a alguien, ahora porfavor dejenme sola." Finalizo Makira.  
>Los dos amigos no supieron que decir solo corrieron y la abrazaron " Nosotros nunca te vamos a remplazar Makira siempre seras parte del equipo 14 nunca lo olvides" Dijo Wataru, Haruto no pudo decir nada porque intentaba contener todas sus ganas de llorar sin embargo aquel abrazo lo decia todo, entonces salieron del cuarto.<p>

Dias despues de lo sucedido con Makira, Sai, Waruto y Haruto se encrontaban entrenando en los campos de entrenamiento cuando una chica aparecio.  
>" Hola me llamo Himeko y sere su nueva compañera de equipo".<p>

**AN: Gracias por leer este capitulo como ya abran visto ahora es cuando realmente entramos en la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si tienen alguna duda pregunten que no muerdo. Porfavor dejen su review!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todos como estan? Tanto tiempo! Realmente lo siento si tarde mucho... :( comenzaron las clases y ademas habia perdido un poco la inspiracion, pero bueno lo que cuenta es que he vuelto! ahh y gracias por las reviews! **

**Declaimer: todos los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, eso si los OCs son mios.**

"Hola me llamo Himeko y seré su nueva compañera de equipo"  
>"Ehh?" Haruto y Wataru dijeron al mismo tiempo algo extrañados por la aparición de la niña.<br>"Ohh tu debes ser la chica de la cual el Hokage me ha estado hablando, Himeko era?"dijo Sai con una actitud despreocupada.  
>"Si Himeko Umi, encantada de conocerlos, usted debe ser Sai-sensei, y ustedes dos.." dijo señalando a sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo los cuales aun no salían del shock. A ninguno de los dos les había siquiera pasado por la mente que se les seria asignada una nueva compañera, ademas aun estaban algo dolidos por lo que le habia pasado a su anterior.<br>" Chicos, no sean mal educados y preséntense" dijo Sai.  
>" Wataru Hozuki" " Haruto Uzumaki" ambos se presentaron.<br>" Pero Sai- sensei, no nos tendría que haber dicho antes que tendríamos una nueva compañera?" dijo Wataru algo molesto. Mientras tanto Haruto se dedico a analizar a la chica, era algo petiza para su edad, tenia ojos blancos con un toque de lila y pupilas negras, su cabello era de color negro y estaba acomodado de forma que tenia toda la frente descubierta, desde su mentón hasta un poco detrás de su oreja su pelo estaba cortado a la altura de su barbilla y el resto era largo hasta la cintura. También llevaba dos aritos en su oreja izquierda y cuatro en la derecha. Con respecto a su vestimenta, llevaba las típicas sandalias de ninja, unos unos shorts negros tiro alto ajustados y una remera turquesa que le llegaba hasta donde el short comenzaba. Por ultimo su protector lo llevaba atado al cuello.  
>" Mira Wataru, cual hubiera sido tu respuesta si te lo hubiera dicho antes? Estarías igual que ahora no?"dijo Sai. Wataru no respondía, sabia que Sai tenia razón, no hubiera cambiado nada el hecho de saber antes o después, al fin y al cabo ellos iban a necesitar una compañera, ellos quisieran o no.<br>" Un placer conocerlos Wataru-san, Haruto-san espero que seamos grandes amigos, tu eres el hijo del Hokage no Haruto-san ?" dijo Himeko amablemente y dando una sonrisa dulce.  
>"Ehh?... Ahh si, el es mi padre.." Contesto Haruto quien se sentía extrañado por la chica, primero que nada, no esperaba tener una nueva compañera tan pronto y segundo, no quería, no quería porque eso significaría que Makira permanentemente dejaría de ser parte de su equipo, y aunque eso ya se sabia, tanto para el como para Wataru era algo difícil de aceptar.<br>" Bueno Himeko-chan como nueva integrante del equipo 14 debes presentarte, gustos, edad, familia, que te gustaría hacer en un futuro,etc" Dijo sai y todos se sentaron en el suelo en una especie de ronda.  
>" Bueno como ya les dije mi nombre es Himeko Umi, tengo 13 años me gusta entrenar y las cosas saladas" dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos "y no me gusta fallar en algo, en estos momentos estoy viviendo sola, es una larga historia... Y en mi futuro me gustaría ser una gran ninja!" Himeko dijo con una gran sonrisa.<br>"Muy interesante Himeko-chan, sin embargo ahora debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, sigan entrenando si? Recuerden que no falta demasiado para los exámenes..." dijo Sai desapareciendo en una nube de humo.  
>"Osea que si participaremos en los exámenes..." dijo Wataru mas para si mismo que para el resto. Mientras tanto Haruto estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos... Había algo en Himeko que no le cerraba, su chakra se le hacia conocido ademas su forma de actuar y su actitud, habia algo raro alli.<br>" Por su puesto! Ahora que estoy con ustedes chicos estoy segura de que pasaremos, así que sera mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar!" Himeko comento alegremente.  
>" No lo se Wataru no creo que debamos participar, deveriamos esperar a que Makira se recupere" le dijo Haruto a Wataru en el oído "ademas recién hoy conocimos a Himeko y el examen sera en un poco mas de un mes, los exámenes son en equipo y no creo que nosotros seamos eso, por ultimo, ella se me hace algo extraña y blanda si sabes a lo que me refiero, no creo que pueda con nosotros" termino de decirle.<br>" No lose Haruto, sabes que tu madre dijo que Makira no se recuperaría y ya hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarla ade-"Wataru no pudo terminar de contestarle a Haruto ya que fue interrumpido por Himeko.  
>" Oigan que les parese si entrenamos, como equipo tendremos que trabajar juntos y querria ver sus avilidades" Dijo esta gentilmente. Ambos chicos pensaban lo mismo, como una persona asi podía luchar? Era de una contextura extremadamente delgada y su estatura no la ayudaba mucho. Haruto y Wataru se miraron a los ojos e hicieron papel o tijera, al cual, Haruto como siempre, perdio y por mas que no queria se ofrecio a pelear con ella.<br>" Bueno, yo seré tu oponente Himeko-san" dijo Haruto.  
>" Bueno Haruto-kun no me la hagas fácil porque yo no te la haré fácil a ti..." y en menos de un segundo la cara de la chica cambio, en vez de la inocencia que mostraba hace unos segundos atrás lo único que se podía ver era inexpresividad. De repente comenzó a correr hacia Haruto y le lanzo una patada al costado la cual el bloqueo con su antebrazo y tiro un puñetazo hacia la cara de Himeko, sin embargo no pudo tocarla ya que ella hizo un suple hacia atrás dándole en la barbilla con uno de sus pies. Hartuo sin perder tiempo dirigió una patada hacia sus piernas sabiendo que ella saltaría, y cuando lo hizo aprovecho el momento para darle un puñetazo en el estomago el cual caso que esta retrocediera unos metros . Entonces Himeko se puso en una posición de pelea algo extraña , podría jurar que la había visto antes en algún lado... y en ese momento Haruto arremetio contra ella intentando darle en la cara y cuando su mano apenas hizo contacto con el rostro de la chica esta le dio un rodillazo en la parte mas sensible de un hombre haciendo que Haruto se encogiera del dolor y fue entonces le dio otro rodillazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera KO.<br>" Eso no se vale!"dijo Haruto que seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Aparentemente la había subestimado y había pagado el precio. Miro a su alrededor y vio que Wataru también se encontraba en el suelo pero no porque le hayan pegado si no por la risa – maldito – pensó Haruto.  
>" Claro que se vale! Que no hayas visto a muchos ninjas hacerlo es otra cosa" Respondió Himeko poniendo la misma cara dulce que tenia unos minutos atrás " es mas le he puesto un nombre : Balls no jutsu, que te parece Haruto-kun?"<br>" Eso esta mal Himeko, aprovecharse de las devilidadesde los demás..." dijo Haruto volviendo se a parar.  
>" Para nada, si uno quiere ganar debe hacerlo a toda costa, ademas dudo que nunca lo hayas hecho" contesto Himeko dándole una mirada extremadamente fría, como una persona podía cambiar tan drástica y rápidamente de actitud?!<br>"Oigan chicos yo mejor me voy yendo a mi casa, mi madre me dijo que estuviera en casa temprano, tipo 5:30, y si llego tarde..." Wataru hizo una pausa y trago lento " tu ya sabes como es ella Haruto" y con esto Wataru desapareció, dejando a sus otros dos compañeros solos.  
>Haruto le dirigió la mirada a Himeko y ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa " Nee Haruto-kun, lamento lo de hace un momento, tienes razón no debí aprovecharme de tu debilidad asique.." en ese momento Haruto uso la cabeza de Himeko como soporte para su brazo "Que haces Haruto-kun?" dijo ella mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tinte rosa, por alguna razon, el contacto del chico la relajaba.<br>" Lo mismo que tu, me aprovecho de tu defecto o debilidad" contesto el mirando hacia el cielo -quizás solo me estaba imaginando cosas, ella parece buena chica, pero es algo rara- pensó Haruto.  
>"Oye Harut-" comenzó Himeko pero fue interrumpida por el, " Sera mejor que me valla, le prometí a Makira que hoy pasaría a verla, sino se me hará muy tarde y yo no rompo mis promesas, eso es algo de lo que debes estar segura de mi!" dijo removiendo su brazo de la cabeza de la niña.<br>" Nos vemos mañana Himeko-chan" saludo ya unos metros mas lejos  
>"Adiós" repondio ella de manera tranquila y se quedo mirando un rato hasta q el chico desapareció completamente del lugar. La mirada de la niña se torno oscura de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta del chico..<br>" Creo que esto sera mas complicado de lo que esperaba..." se dijo para si misma mientras desaparecía en un flash.

**AN: Gracias por leer este capitulo como, este ha sido un cap mas que nada presentar a uno de los personajes mas importantes del fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si tienen alguna duda pregunten que no muerdo. Porfavor dejen su review!.**


End file.
